Again?
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: It all starts with Jake hearing voices from the spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Emmet, Jasper and I walked the little ways from our little apartment to mom and dads house. Ness and Alice were there, so I wanted to get there early to see my two favorite girls. my daughter and my bestfriend. Edward and Jake were on a father son bonding trip ordered by me and Ness. They would call each other out al the time and have broken five things in moms house, and quite frankly they were always Edwards or Jakes, but still. Plus, they were going to talk about Ness's coming of age. Right now they were in the Rocky's climbing.

Since Em and Jazz go to the same college as me, we share a little on campus apartment. Edward and Jake used to come, but they left for they're 5 YEAR trip, only able to visit once a week. It made me teary eyed. Emmet and Jasper were my bestfriends, and the were a tag team to make me happy. Emmet picked me up and twirled me in circles, I thought he was just going to try and cheer me up, but. HE. THREW. ME. IN. A. MUD. POOL.

"EMMET MCARTY FUCKING CULLEN! IT IS ON!" I roared, so load they had to cover they're ears

Rose ran out, worried, Alice trailing behinf

"Bella, what's-" Alicee began, and then she took notice of my clothes

"EMMET! THOSE WERE THE LAST PAIR OF DESIGNER JEANS THAT SHE WOULD WEAR! THEY ARE HER FAVORITE, LIGHT PINK AND CLASSICS! YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she roared, much louder than my own

"I was just trying to cheer her up!" he defended

"NO! WE WILL SETTLE THIS WITH A WAR OF THE PRANKS!" I yelled to him and Jasper

"I'll go get the contract." Rose whined, grabbing Ness and cradling her

The four of us have had at lest 20 of these ever since Jake and Edward left, 6 months ago. She came back, we all signed, along with Rose as the witness, and Ness had to stay with Emmet and Jasper,so Alice couldn't see they're descision. Alice and I grabbed a bunch of blue prints of the forest, cars and what not. We then grabbed our books of previous pranks for inspiration, pens paper and our credit cards.

"They are in for it, Alice! My hair! My skin doesn't clean easy! And your pants! You got them from Angela's company! I loved them! Do you at least think you can get more things from Ange&Co.?" I asked as we walked into our fort

She hugged me.

"I know Bella, I know you miss her. Yes, I can get more." she consoled me

We sat in there for a day, strategizing and planning.

"I got it, Alice!"

"WHat?" she asked

"You know Jasper's motorcyce?"

"Yeah, the one he says belongs to the 'Masta?"

"That's the one."

"I'm listening."

"We should paint it pink, along with Emmet's jeep. And they're rooms, and get them an all new wardrobe that screams queer. OH! And of course, dye they're hair pink."

"Bella! I love it! Anything they own should be pink! And we should actaully go in and tell Carlsile at workinfront of his coworkers we're worried about them! And hide all theyre slly games all over the city! Maybe sell them!" 

"Oh, yes! And send queer texts to they're human friends, oooh, and the pack!"

I missed the pack, so much, it hurt. I miss Embry's Belly to Nessy jokes, I missed the way Quill and Jake would go out togeather on a double play date with the girls, I miss the way Seth would run parols with Emmet, the way they were both children in every sense. I miss the way Leah and Rose would argue and argue, and it would be okay, because they both needed to let out alot of anger, and the two were the only ones that could take each others words. I missed the way Paul would come over and ruffle my hair, apoligizing for being rough on me when he didn't know why I wanted Edward. I missed the way Jared would go out on douple dates with Kim, Edward and I. I missed the way Sam and Emily became like the older, wiser brother and sister I'd always wanted.I missed everyone. But they were now in Forks, not traveling with us anymore. Sam had given up his Alpha and was now a member. Seth was the Alpha, and Leah was the beta.

"Ooh! Yes! This will teach them to mess with your clothes! NOw here is my next idea! We change they're seating arrangments so they end up sitting next to the most obsessed girl in every class!"

"Oh, yes! LEt's get to work, shall we?"

"WE NEED NESSIE FIRST! You need to see your daughter, and I need to get her to make them go on a hunting trip the day we order everything and rearange it." 

"Well, since Edward and Jake are coming to see the sights 'round here, we can do just that! We can send the three on a week long hunting trip with the two. Edward and I had a spat over the phone yesterday, so he won't be excpecting me that early."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

Just then, the most beautiful adonis jumped into our fort.

"What's this about sending those too away?" he asked

I jumped onto Edwards lap and kissed him light and passiontly.

"We need your help. I assume sir mutt is over with Nessie?" Alice asked him

"Yes, and he has joined in on the games."

"Then, you are ours. He muddied up Bella's pants!" she whined

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"The one's from Angela's company! And it'll take me weeks to get this stuff off!"

He nodded his head.

"Alright! We must get started then. The mutt knows Bella's weaknesses."

"Nessie!" I called "Can I see you before we start our funny game?"

She came running, pulling her pet Jacob along. I laughed at the sight.

"JAcob Black, I will go up there, and you will phase and run back to your headquarters. I want to talk to my mommy and daddy in private." she ordered in her little 'listen to me!' voice, and since she appeared to be eight years old, we all found it quite funny. She jumped into her daddy's lap and touched me, as he could read her thoughts.

"Those silly boys want to paint Alice's car BROWN! And have Jake sit in it for hours!" she showed us

"Ness, that's cheating." I scolded

"No, I am not playing your silly war mommy. I juust had a feeling you need me to take Tweedle De, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Mutt for a week long hunting expirence?"

"Affirmative. Now, little Nessy, don't listen to Jake when he wants to tell you about clumsy vampires, okay? I will tell you as a bedtime story over the phone, alright?" Edward told her

"Okay! I love you guys! I love you to Auntie Pixie!" she said before running to there head quarters

Only aminute passed when Edward told me they were leaving. We waited five more minutes before the four were out of hearing range.

"Let's do this! Alright, Edward, I will go buy them they're clothes, you go hide they're games anad on your way back buy pink hair dye. Bella, go order the furniture. Make they're game room pink and blue, they're own rooms like fairy tale thing. Okay? I'll take Jaspers motorcycle to the shop tomorrow, and Edward, you take Emmet's jeep today. Good day." Alice said as she jumped down to the ground

Edward and I did the same thing, and since we were going to the same place, we walked back togeather.

"I missed you so much Edward! Ness lost her spunky atitude and anger with out you around! Emmet and Jasper claim that my hair didn't smell good anymore, because I din't use our little Bella's human scent perfume,"

"I know, Jake said I was no longer a Fire Headed Nosy Little Smelly parasite either."

"Awww... But I enjoy your anger. How come you must not use it when I am not around?" Rose whined from inside the house

"Because, my little blondy,you bring out my anger." he said as he embraced her

"Edward, are you home!" Esme came out running at vampire speed, hugging her son, probally squishing him.

"Yes mom, I'm home. Jake and I have bonded so much, found out so much about each other, understand each other, and have agreed to wear heavy cologne that smells like Ness. Neautral ground. We have now planned so muchs stuff. Like taking the family to Lapush once a month, for 3 days, ssame with Chicago, then small little family outings like taking the girls out to the park and what not. Oh, I have scent a nomadic vegatarian to Carlisle to join the coven. She can give people such great human qualities. Like children, but only one pregnancy for each vampire. And eating food and actually liking it and it ends up to turn blood once swallowed, and , mom, you'll love her." he told her, he missed her so ,much

"Oh, that's wonderful! Rose and I will go set her up a room right now! Can you tell me what she likes, oh where she's from!"

Edward wrote down everything to be helpful in the room and house, then collected all of they'e silly games, leaving everyone else's games, which included such as Scrabble, Home Designer, Imagination Town, Musicians unlocked, Writing Tradgic Love Novels and Little children games for Ness. Not much fun at all. For them anyway. He then pecked me on the lipsk and left in Emmet's jeep. I got down on the computer,went to google, and began my revenge.

At last, I was done. Alice and Edward strolled in, done they're chores. Rose had cleared out the two's bedrooms and put all the furniture in some old couples house who had to sell they'res to keep the man alive. It was so romanti, I wrote a book about it, Edward helped me by telling me they're thoughts, but I transformed it. I even had it published under some crazy name and picture. It just came out in the bookstore today, and already, half the town bought it.

"Alright! Bella, I'd love to see what you have bought!" Alice clapped her hands togeather

"Oh, I printed everything out. I put everything for Emmet's room on one piece of cardboard and glued it, everything for his bathroom and glued it on the otherside, same with Jazz." I told her

"Alright you two... Have fun with your... daily activities." she said as as she saw my desiscion.

I wrapped my arms around Edward. I would be the decider right now. I'm going to make him want me. Make HIM beg for me. Although I wanted him, I needed this love. He wrapped his arms around me also. I stood up on my tippy toes.

"Do you want me?" I whispered

"Yes." he whispered back

"Too bad! How can you think that Cinderella is better than Ariel? Ariel is all about adventure, and is so curious and daring! Cinderella talks to animals and just wants Prince Charming to get away."

"Yes, but Ariel is so desobedent! And she walks around half naked! And who falls in love with some one so dangerous for them?

"ME!"

He put his hand in his hands.

"Bella, you are so much more than her. She had ugly red hair like Victoria, and that TALE! The boy was blinde, obviouslly. And it's sasd, because he should be able to look at something so beautiful. I'm pretty sure the boy would appriciate the beautiful thing that is you."

Smooth like butter. I thought, turning off my shield.

"As always." I said aloud

"I know, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

We had bought all the furniture, and today it was being delivered. Shanika was really nice, she's about 110 years, and is so calm. Weird thing, WEIRD thing. She has long blonde hair and looks like Barbie's little sister. I'm starting to thing she is Rose's little sister. Rose already has plans for the nursey for twins. Yes she has decided one boy, one girl. Alice and Esme had such great fun desighning the nurseys. Edward and I are actually thinking maybe we might get a little EJ.

I heard the trucks drive down the long windling road. I got out, he left the trailor and said this 'Your daughters getting a new room design?"

"No, my brother dropped me in a mud pool."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, you do."

He then left as none other than Rosalie Hale came out. She gave him a death glare, when she saw his...arousal to her and I, which only made him more... aroused.

"Yep. It's what I get for being in love with that stupid volvo owner." I mumbled

She let out a bellowing laugh and began picking up all the furniture that can fit throught the door and running to her room. We all did the same and soon everything was done.

Alice then rode through on the pink motorcycle. Next to a little tiny tricycle with streamers and all.

"Well, I told the owner of our situation at hand, and he totally gayed it up. Theres a new engraving, it reads "Rainbow Warrior" and has unicorns all over it."

"Well shit, Allie Bear, you probally swamped out your pranking card." Rose whistled

"Yes,yes I indeddy did a do." she laughed, putting everything into it's place.

"They'll be in hearing range in 5 minutes. Act cas." she whispered

The three of us were talking to Shammika, looking through magazines and what not from Ange&Co. I found out she was opening a store right across town and was going to be here for a whole month.

"Shamika! You have to age all of us so we can see Angela! That's my BESTFRIEND!" I squelled

"Oh, that's nice." Jazz said

THen he went into full protector

"You are?" 

"Shamikka."

"And your here?"

"I am trying out the diet."

"Merely trying?"

"No. I'm joining."

"Are you just a clone of Rose?"

"No."

"Okay, so the stpry you tell everyone is we just found our long lost sister. Esme and Carlisle have adopted you."

"Alright."

"Welcome to the family, Shamikka! JASPER man, you gotta work on her people skills!" Emmet boomed

"Hi."Jake and Ness said sheepilly

"Hello. Emmet, you and Rose have a VERY nice conversation ahead of you."

Just then Alice and I launched the pies, sent straight from Forks. We were living about 1 day away from them, so we were good. SAM baked em, Paul spit in 'em, Seth breathed on them,Jared,Collin and Brady helped lick the icing, and Leah wrote in icing mean mean notes, such as "Parasite, you leech yourselves" or "Hey, Jasper, are you on your period again?" and so fourth.

"Oh, Jake, everyone's coming to vissit tomorrow, Em and Quill wanna triple it up."

Of course,all three stooges just HAD to imprint on the children. Embry imprinted on none other than- Rocky Lahote! It's funny, really. Jake imprints on my daugter, I'm like his sister, then there's Quill who imprints on Claire, Emily's niece, but more so a daughter because she had to move in, and Emily's pack hen, and the ol' Embry goes and imprints on Raquelle, Paul and Rachels daughter, which is the most fucked up one, if you ask me. Rachel's Jake's sister, and Paul's like a brother to Embry. Then there's the urmm.. possiblilidy that Embry Call is Embry Black and is Raquelle's half'uncle.

"Even Aunt Emily!" Ness squeeled

"Yes, she has some great news!"

"No way!" Jake said

"What?" 

"Collin just imprinted."

"Wait you feel it?"

"Yes, I feel it, I feel the lovve and commitment."

"Wow, how?" 

"I don't know, really."

"Leah! Just now!"

"Woah!"

"BRADY!"

"DAMN!"

"Bella, we gotta talk. NOW. It's important, really important, we gotta run to La Push, talk and walk. Only Ness can come, sorry dad, but it's only really, um.."

"Res stuff, I understand Jacob." he said solemnly

I pecked him on the cheek and waved good bye. We began running.

"Bella, I think it's happening." 

"What?" 

"The spirits, they, they're talking to me. Then I am directlly linked to Seth."

"What?"

"Something bads happening. The spirits are telling me. They're telling me the Cullens need to leave, go to Volterra for a while."

"But, Jake, Volterra, it's the Volturri."

"They've forgiven, the spirits say. Just, they gotta gotta go."

"They?"

"Yeah, you and Ness gotta stay here. Bella, it's Mike."

"What Mike?"

"Mike 'Newton'. My ass. Mike fucking ULEY!"

"Huh?"


End file.
